The Winters of the North
by greatsage9000
Summary: Lord Rickard Redstone is Lord of Glacyhill. A minor noble in the north, but he is given the Dreadfort and now suddenly is a major player in the Northern Kingdom. Will he serve Jon Snow the King in the North faithfully? Will the North maintain its independence in the face of new threats? AU (Combines worlds and elements of the Show and Book)
1. Chapter 1- The man who will rise

**Authors Note:**

 **This is my first ever fanfiction in anything, I would love feedback to improve. I wish to update as frequently as I can but I can only promise at least one chapter a week. Thanks for checking my story out.**

 **Chapter 1: The New North**

 **Prelude**

Maester Beryn hobbled towards Lord Redstone's study. The maester was an old man with a wild grey beard and bald head, he wore but a tattered black robe. He was a Reachmen who disliked the frivolities of excess he found in the Reach but found solace in knowledge at Oldtown. Lord Rickard Redstone was the Lord of Glacyhill he sat in his study, papers and books scattered over his desk and floor. The lord was a man of two and thirty, clean shaven he was with pitch black hair and pale white skin as light as snow itself with apple green eyes. The lord was a simple man who wore no great silks or jewellery but a simple cotton outfit and a large fur coat over his large body for warmth. He sat in his chair facing the window staring into the wilderness of the north, a view of a land enveloped in snow, with a fair few spruce trees sprouting in the distance and bushes of wild snowberries. The maester knocked and entered his lordships study.

Rickard

"Who is it that disturbs me?" grunted Rickard. "I am sorry to disturb you my lord but news has arrived from Lord Davos Seaworth", the maester bowed his head as Richard remained in his seat staring out the window. "So what does he want"? "My lord, he requests your presence at Winterfell". Rickard sighed, "Beryn, you shall be advisor to my brother till my return, bring me Captain Torig and ask him to have twenty men ready on horseback". "Yes my lord", the maester bowed his head and left the room.

Jon Snow, the bastard of the north, what could he possibly want Rickard thought. Rickard was annoyed, the Bolton's have been overthrown and Jon Snow now rules at Winterfell, the North will see more bloodshed. Cersei has usurped the Iron throne, ruling as Queen. It is said she harbours ill will for Sansa Stark, rumours also persist of her hand in the death of Joffrey Baratheon. Rickard got up, picked his steel great sword 'Hubris' and went towards his son's chambers. A young man of six and ten opened the door, "father" he acknowledged. Rickard's son was named Will Redstone, he stood at six feet tall a towering figure for a boy who had pitch black hair a spitting image of his father it is said with piercing green eyes, he too dressed as his father a simple manner but of convenience. Rickard ensured his son was groomed as a capable heir, an heir who could fight battles, lead men and rule with justice and pragmatism whilst maintaining a capacity of ruthlessness. "Father, what is it you wish of me? Do you wish for my report of the wildling clans?" he enquired. "Will, I am summoned at Winterfell, my brother Mark is named regent, study the affairs of the south and practice with your sword, for the night is dark and full of terrors". Will acknowledged, "I will obey father, may the lord of light grant you a safe trip".

Rickard was a believer in the Lord of Light- R'hllor which was unusual as northerners worshipped the old gods. However, Rickard maintained his practice secret as to not gain the ire of his fellow northerners and be branded a heathen outcast. When his wife Elenna died during childbirth at six and ten, he abandoned his old faith and at thirty he found a Pentoshi fire priestess known as Sarella during the War of the Five Kings in the Riverlands. She is his current lover but this secret is kept hidden as she is appointed his cupbearer to keep suspicion low of this illicit arrangment. Rickard has no love for this woman but only lust to keep his loins satisfed. The loss of his young wife is said to left him a bitter man.

Captain Torig was waiting for his lords arrival, Torig wore plate armour with a warhammer on his back, he was the commander of the household guard and currently awaiting on top of a horse. He was of five and fourty, a seasoned warrior with battle experience in all terrain and climates, a former mercenary part of the golden company. Torig was born in the Stormlands and left to seek fortunes in Essos but returned to Westeros. Torig fought as a mercenary soldier in the Iron Islands invasion of the North, he was pardoned by Rickard who now employs him. Rickard arrived and mounted his horse, Torig approached, "My lord, we have sufficient provisions for this journey, the men are equipped and we are ready to depart", Rickard steadied his horse and rode to the gates, "Good, we are to arrive before nightfall, since the past wars the north is dangerously unsafe, banditry is rampant, so we ride and break only on my command, now let's go".

The horsemen proceeded towards Winterfell, the men kept a sombre and silent tone as they rode with urgency. A quarter of the way to the journey, Rickard ordered his men to stop. Two children had caught his eye they were hidden behind the trees. Rickard dismounted his horse and approached them. There were was an elder child a girl who was tending to the wounds of the other child, she was oblivious to Rickard's presence. "Who are you? What is going on here?" The young girl was startled and looked up nervously towards the icy lord. "I am Sereena and my brother is Elvin he is hurt, we were attacked by a rabid dog which bit him". Rickard softened his voice, "Whose lands are you from"? Sereena paused for a second contemplating lying or the truth, "No one's but the lands of the free folk". Rickard grinned, "You are Wildlings, perhaps death would be a mercy for you invaders". Sereena pulled out her dagger, the horsemen unsheathed their swords. "Not wildlings- we are Freefolk, death would be a blessing, knowing what is beyond the wall". Rickard moved slowly towards her to look at the boy, his arm was badly bleeding and the boy was unlikely to survive. "How old are you and your brother? You have done well to survive". Sereena finished bandaging with torn cloth, "I am two and 10, my brother is eight, we sailed past the wall and smuggled ourselves to Skagos and from there to the mainland". Rickard called over Torig, "have five of your men return to Redstone with these two children have them treated for their illness, have them bathed, fed and given new clothes. Give word to my son to begin their studies with himself and the maester, the boy also with the master-at-arms, Understood"? Torig nodded and was heading back to inform his men, Rickard shouted for him to stop, "This girl is not to be 'harmed' in anyway, unless you seek your head to be chopped off and placed on a spike". Rickard choice of words was to ward off any ideas his soldiers may conjure in their minds. "Sereena was it? I will allow you to come to my keep to stay for days to recover your strength, I would wish you children to stay permanently at Redstone and become part of my court and I as your guardian but if you wish to move on, I shall have no objections." Sereena looked at her brother's state, she had no real choice for the siblings to survive this was their best option, "Thank you". The men arrived to pick up Elvin, Sereena walked to the horses and with five of the men, they returned back to Glacyhill.

The remaining fifteen completed their journey and arrived at Winterfell. Winterfell was sacked and burnt by the Ironborn during the War of the Five Kings as said by the northmen but some claim it was the Boltons. Winterfell, a large grand castle with thick walls and a strong gate, it was an impregnable castle in the heart of the North, built by Brandon the builder. Stark banners once more adorned these walls but blood soaked the snow. The infamous 'battle of the bastards' happened here, many of the high lords of the north were present immediately after the battle but no news have arrived afterwards to the lesser lords of the northern situation. Rickard was a Stark loyalist and firm believer in the northern indepence cause, but the actions of Robb Stark has caused Rickard to lose respect he had for the Starks in spite of his love of the revered Eddard Stark.

A guard on the walls shouted, "Name and business". Rickard looked up, "Lord Redstone, I have been summoned here". The guard sent a messenger to verify the claims and Lord Redstone and his men were permitted entry. Inside Winterfell courtyard, Bolton shields and weapons were scattered across the floor. Dead Bodies were being burnt outside of the walls; large cloud of smoke was develoing outside the walls. Rickard understood the necessity of this practice, the return of the dead he knew.

"Torig, only you may come with me as a bodyguard have your men stay at the barracks and rest. Torig had taken his men to be settled at the barracks, whilst Lord Redstone was brought to guest chambers in Wintefell by a Stark soldier. Later, after Lord Redstone was provided refreshments by the Winterfell maids, Torig approached Lord Redstone's room in Winterfell, Rickard was sat sharpening his blade with a wet stone. "My Lord, pardon the intrusion", Rickard wished for peace and ordered Torig to stand guard outside. "What is it?" Rickard was annoyed, "My Lord, a messenger arrived you have been summoned to Winterfell's great hall for an audience." Rickard sheathed his blade and proceeded with Torig by his side, before entering Torig queried his lord, "Why did you take the wildling children? Killing them would put them out of their misery". Rickard nodded in agreement, "they may become useful servants, two children managing to survive in unknown lands, they may have potential that's all." Torig, bowed his head but unsatisfied with Rickard's answer, Torig felt as Rickard was withholding his true reasons.

Rickard Redstone approached to the table in the great hall, there sat three people. A redheaded woman who fitted the description of Sansa Stark, she wore a black dress with a direwolf pattern stitched across her dress and wore a silver necklace which went to her chest which was visible. She had her hair won back; she was considered gorgeous in Rickard's eyes. Next to her left sat in the middle Jon Snow the bastard, he had his hair worn back and wore his black outfit of leather and a fur coat over. He had a scar across his eyes and a short black beard adorning his face. Rickard thought he was a pretty boy, but a respectable one after hearing of his heroism during his stint at Castle Black. Next to Jon was Davos Seaworth, a former hand of the king to Stannis Baratheon and a man with plain black clothing befitting a former smuggler, with a rugged greying beard and receding hairline. Davos Seaworth risen, "Welcome Lord Rickard Redstone of Glacyhill. I am Davos of House Seaworth and this is Lady Sansa Stark and finally we have…" Rickard interrupted Davos Seaworth " Jon Snow, Bastard of Winterfell, deserter of the Nights Watch and usurper of the North's paramouncy". Jon and Sansa glared at Rickard, Davos Seaworth exclaimed, "Watch your tongue unless you wish to lose it, this is his Grace Jon of the House Stark, King of the North, Lord of Winterfell and protector of the realm". Rickard was taken aback by this declaration; the Northern lords have made this bastard their king, how amusing. Rickard flashed a smile, unsheathed his sword and knelt. "I Rickard Redstone Lord of Glacyhill, swear fealty to the King in the North, whose name is Stark". Jon and Sansa let out a small smile, they found Rickard humbling and submission to them most enjoyable, not ten seconds ago he lambasted them.

Jon dryly uttered, "You may rise". Rickard dropped his smile and approached the table, looking across into Jon's eyes. "You are a strong bastard, a traitor to the Nights Watch who survived a mutiny and now the Northern Lords declare you King, this is ridiculous, the last northern King was a traitor and a fool. Robb stark "The King who lost the North" chided Rickard. Jon exploded with anger, "my brother was an honourable leader who was betrayed, he was a good and wise King. You should know this, considering your family as I believe were loyalists including yourself who was the chief advisor to the 'Greatjon' Umber the second greatest northern general after Robb. Some of the northern survivors heard Umber call you a genius unmatched on the field. " Rickard wanted to understand and measure this new northern king, "Your brother was so honourable he broke his marriage pact which he agreed to and then married a foreign whore, he then allowed the Ironborn to wreck and pillage the northern lands to fight a pointless war in the south, whilst getting himself and over fifteen thousand northmen killed in the process. You say he was a wise king, when he murdered Lord Karstark and pardoned his mother for treason. He was a foolish boy, I served with my utmost ability to ensure the North's victory, but your brother ruined us all and I continued to serve with respect to your father." Jon was unhappy with Rickards attitude, Rickard openly mocked a previous king and shows brazen disrespect to the current one, all this time Sansa just sat glaring at Rickard who understood she was weighing him up and plotting.

Lord Davos no longer tolerated Rickard's insults, "I demand you apologise, you have been summoned to explain your refusal to the King's call of arms when the north needed you, as well as pledging fealty". Rickard laughed, Davos was growing impatient and Jon seemed disturbed by this brazen disrespect by a minor lord. "I have no greater love than my love of the North, I wish to die for her and I am loyal always to the North's Interest, I will pledge my fealty and I refuse to apologise for my comments. I witnessed your brother refuse to accept any suggestions made by Greatjon Umber and Lord Karstark in the war, whilst isolating Lord Roose Bolton. Your brother sought the advice of sycophants his arrogance and unwillingness to admit his errors, cost him his head and made the North suffer. I do not wish for the same to happen again, I am a loyal bannermen to the North, but I will not say what you wish to hear your Grace but I seek to provide good counsel. My refusal to fight should be easily understood but perhaps you are not so capable a King, my lands are sworn to the Umbers who sided with the Boltons, if I wished to support you my army would be decimated at the Last hearth by Umber bannerman before I arrived to the battle, my way of supporting you in the battle was by not providing soldiers to Smalljon Umber". Jon nodded in understanding as Lord Davos laid out a map across the table to better understand Rickards explanation. "Lord Rickard, we shall summon you this evening, you may leave". Rickard bowed "Your grace" and left the room.

Sansa Stark

Sansa Stark found Rickard to be a handsome, confident and respectable man expecting a loyal lord, but after his rant, Sansa found it hard to trust such a man. She turned to Jon, "do not trust him, he openly defied you and refused to fight for us, he gives a very convenient excuse. Jon was agitated, "his previous service and actions to the north makes him stand out as a good loyal man. However, his words were treasonous but whilst the north is obligated to obey the Starks, they need not love us. Sansa agreed and added, "If they do not love, they should fear. This man however, does not fear you should let him leave and remove him from court." Jon sought advice from Lord Davos, "What say you Ser Davos?"

Ser Davos sat down, "Your Grace, at first I thought this man was dangerous and should be allowed to freeze at the Last Hearth but he has valid objections your Grace. I now understand his perspective, whilst his Grace Robb was a fine man with honourable intentions, his actions did in fact work against the north. Despite this all, Lord Redstone still served and was a victim of the Red Wedding where it is known his elder brother and father died. During the battle of Castle Black, he also provided one hundred and fifty horseman to Stannis Baratheons army as Stannis defeated Mance Rayder, in the aftermath of the battle for Castle Black, I went around surveying the brothers of the nights watch I spoke to one who came from Glacyhill, he said to me, "My lord Redstone, came to his people and told them of the horrors of the Wildlings and rallied support for the Nights Watch, without any threat of conscription or coercion and on that day, one hundred and fifty Glacyhill men joined the Nights Watch in addition to sending one hundred and fifty his personal sworn cavalry". Lord Redstone, I must begrudgingly admit is ultimately a northern loyalist but his attitude and dislike of Robb is a grave concern. Despite his reported genius and competency, it would be unwise to grant him the Dreadfort".

Jon nodded listening to Lord Davos's counsel, "Sansa what say you about giving him the Dreadfort?" Sansa considered her response, "He may be a capable man and a fierce northerner but his disgusting and treacherous ramblings deem him unworthy of being given a high lordship." Jon had taken this advice on board but Rickard's criticism of Robb had humbled Jon."Both of you, leave me to ponder I shall speak with Lord Rickard once more one to one." Sansa and Lord Davos left Jon to his thoughts.

Sansa went to the windows to view the re-settlement of Winterfell and rebuilding of damaged walls. She spotted Lord Redstone standing at the market purchasing loafs of bread and an assortment of cheeses. She stood staring at him seeking to understand, this alleged mysterious genius lord. Sansa thought Rickard as handsome man but her experiences with men kept her guards up and his words against Robb hurt her personally but she respected his dedication to northern affairs. Rickard distributed the food her purchased to some of the lowborn kids playing around and he immediately proceeded back to his chambers. Sansa quashed any thoughts of him and went to retire to her chambers. Littlefinger was pressuring a marriage and was a threat at large, the knights of the vale arrived at the opportune moment and after supporting Jon's ascension to the throne they went back to the Vale.

The North needs to consolidate its armies and holdings. Preparation for war must continue, Cersei must surely be plotting and a greater threat appears beyond Castle Black.


	2. Chapter 2- A private meeting

Authors Note: I deeply apologise for not updating this series in the past few months. I have been incredibly busy with my personal life, I do hope the readers forgive me. I shall resurrect this series and ensure it's completion. Weekly updates are promised!

Chapter 2- Rise of Redstones

 **Rickard Redstone**

Rickard sat in his room deep in thought as Captain Torig was drinking wine, awaiting summons from Jon Snow. Rickard sat in the furthest corner of the room a great distance from the door, facing towards with his greatsword sheathed but accessible. Torig got up and unfolded a map as requested by Rickard, "My lord the map is ready for your viewing". Rickard got up and walked towards the table at the edge of the room, standing side by side with Torig. "Good work, are the men in the barracks well"? Torig placed wooden figures on the map, "Yes my Lord, they are fed and treated well but is it not most unusual for a minor lord such as yourself, if you pardon me, be called to the heart of the North?" Rickard started placing the wooden figures across the map of the north, "I take it, the new King Snow is looking to ensure my loyalty. Lord Mors Umber was called to Winterfell after the Bastards victory, presumably to pledge fealty. But remember Mors Umber had denounced Smalljon before the battle had begun and was held prisoner, Mors always had good words to say of me as did the Greatjon. Torig was unsettled with this new information, "The North has declared its independence again! This is madness of the highest order, the southerners will never allow this and with what army will the north fight with?" Rickard grew annoyed and quickly pushed Torig to the wall, covering Torig's mouth with one of his hands. Rickard whispered, "Listen you halfwit, do not speak loudly of your concerns, there are spies all around us. Have yourself be quiet."

Rickard let go of Torig and pointed to the map, where they moved back to. Torig was unsettled, "I apologise my Lord, but is this not a fool's folly, supporting a lost cause?" Rickard smiled at Torig, "I know you're a loyal lad, I asked for this map so you and I can discuss the future. I have no great love for this Jon Snow but if he is a worthy man I will serve him, in an ideal scenario the Bolton's should have kept and ruled the North until the South grew weak. If there was to be a Stark restoration it best be when the South is fractured, but now we have received words back from the south speaking of the 'Mad Queen Cersei' who burnt half of Kings Landing to the ground with Wildfire, she will seek to butcher the Starks and the North. The Iron Isles have declared their independence once more with Euron Greyjoy seeking to loot, rape and murder his way through Westeros. The biggest threat of them all is the White Walkers marching against the wall, but we can't fight them because thanks to this 'King in the North' business we have to waste manpower and time dealing with lunatic southerners. Torig felt overwhelmed with Rickard's rant, "My Lord, I could never have imagined the implications of this. Surely with all this going on, it would be best to counsel Snow to kneel and pledge loyalty to the Iron Throne. I am just a fighter, no politican or strategician like you Lord Redstone. Rickard stared at the map intensely, "You are an excellent warrior, a great general. Men like you who have lived and experienced life in perpetual war are invaluable. If the southerners seek to bring the North to heed I will fight them and I will need you. If I am to rise in the North, I will give you a lordship and you shall serve in my personal retinue till death". Torig was humbled, "For a mercenary gold is enough, a lordship is unimaginable". Rickard finally moved away from the map and sat in his seat, signalling Torig to follow him.

"I came into Winterfell and in my audience with Snow, I tried to unsettle him and test his mettle. I perhaps even angered him, this is all good". Torig was confused, "Why is it good that you annoyed the King?" Rickard maintained his stoic face, "To show that the North will not blindly follow him, some petty lords will without question but the King needs to know listening to advice of sycophants would get him nowhere. We need discussion and diversity in opinion, which then should be pushed into unity of action. I would wish to serve the King but I need the King to understand the problems we now face". Torig lowered his cup, he stumbled to the door as it knocked, a pretty maid appeared with long chestnut hair and crisp hazel nut eyes wearing a plain white tunic, Torig was left breathless and stuttered, "How may I?…. what do you… ?" She smiled looking earnestly to the ground, "His Grace wishes to meet Lord Redstone in his private study, a one to one lunch it will be". Torig managed to straighten himself, "Thank you.". Torig closed the door and told Rickard, "His Grace wishes to see you in his study, the maid and I outside will escort you". Rickard readied himself and left his blade in his room, only a concealed dagger he carried. Rickard thought of the maid to be pretty and was considering asking her to join him later dinner for Torig's sake. "My name is Irene", the maid introduced herself. Lord Redstone nodded, "A pleasure, how do you do in the service of his Grace?" Irene had finally arrived outside the study, "He is a kind man, but seems to be very melancholic and distant".

Rickard knocked , a guard had opened the door who allowed Rickard to pass. Jon Snow sat waiting, at his desk, sharpening Longclaw his Valerian steel blade. Jon looked up, "Leave us and you may sit my lord". Rickard sat and made himself comfortable, "I shall assume, you have given our previous encounter considerable thought". Jon remembered, "Where you insulted me? Where you openly denounced my brother and predecessor his Grace Robb?" Rickard nodded, "Yes, but I must apologise." Rickard had stood up and proceeded to kneel, "I apologise for my rude behaviour your Grace. I only wished to gauge the sort of man you were, had the room be filled with courtiers and vassals, my manner of speech would be that of respect. Jon immediately looked up with surprise and began to sip his tankard ,"I understand your reasons for not joining my struggle which is most wise, I had not known you supported Stannis Baratheon in his defence of Castle Black. I do wish to ask however, why did you not have your men take your flag as a show of support? Your deeds in the defence of Castle Black have not been acknowledged, you could have won great favours and rewards. Rickard had settled into his seat once more, "I only wished to support the Nights Watch in their defence, at a time with instability throughout the realm, I wished to keep my involvement quiet as so to avoid accusation of treason. I did my duty; the honour and prestige that I would have been afforded are not things that I desire. If the North is safe, my heart is at peace.

The door knocked, Irene brought in a tray of food. An assortment of cheeses, loaves of bread and salted meats were brought. Irene placed plates in front of Jon and Rickard, then bowed and exited the room after Jon waved his hand in acceptance. Jon began to fill his plate, which after did Rickard who began to speak," When I heard from Greatjon of your brother Robb's crowning, my heart began to swell with pride. My father had levied our men immediately and we began to proceed to join with the Umber's to support Robb. My eyes had caught your brother; he fitted like a Northern King. A King who led from the front, a King of honour and a symbol of greatness. As the war progressed, my image of the King had faded. Robb had dishonoured himself by breaking a betrothal to House Frey, he executed Lord Karstark for treason as he killed our enemy but allowed his mother to live after she released the Kingslayer Jamie Lannister. When his grace asked she declared it was in exchange for her two daughters. We wanted our independence and freedom from the Iron throne, but Robb Stark allowed his family to be his main priority but not the Kingdom. When the Ironborn invaded where was Robb then, my keep was taken. My family held in the dungeons, it was Stannis Baratheon who liberated us and we pledged to him after. Robb stayed south and allowed the North to be lost to thieves and rapists. When you and I die, how will history judge him? Most likely, a dishonourable man who lost his kingdom to the Ironborn and a man who punished his loyal bannermen with death.

Jon was at a loss for words, "Robb was my brother and I loved him. At Castle Black, I have heard of these tales but I still believed in him, he was a good man who could have been a great king". Rickard nodded, "I apologise for my words against your brother. I bear no ill will for your family, my elder brother Johan and my father Cregan died at the twins and they served your family to the end. I wanted you to know that our actions define us as people. I wish to serve you your Grace but you may dismiss me, what I would ask is that you please listen to your vassals and bannermen and rule with the interests of the North in your heart.

Jon had his plate full, not a single bite taken. " Lord Redstone, what can I say? There is one thing I will tell you my Lord Redstone, I will rule the North as wisely as my father and I shall head counsel of my Bannermen. My time at Castle Black was not for nought, I have seen the face of death and it is marching south. We need unity, Lord Redstone and for that I plan to name you the new Lord of the Dreadfort. This is because we need capable established loyalists in the north to oversee the second most powerful seat. The Manderlys with their power sat and did nothing but your situation prevented helping us. Your actions and previous services to the North deem you worthy to the position which none other can fill especially given your distaste for any reward.

Rickard had stood and went across the table and knelt before his King, "I will serve and fight for your grace, If the North is to be saved, we need you to saveus". Jon had listened intently and signalled his hand for Rickard to rise, "I shall make you the new lord of the Dreadfort and all the Bolton lands with its incomes are yours which I shall formally proclaim tomorrow in court. Furthermore, you will now serve on my high council as Master of Arms at Winterfell as well as being named a general of the Northern Armies. Rickard was flabbergasted and reached for his cup of wine, "I shall serve with honour, distinction and the ferocity of a wolf. Long live the King in the North!


End file.
